londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2015 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Wednesday 4th October 2017' *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 6 Meadow Pipit s 08:40 (Neil Batten) 'Tuesday 3rd October 2017' *Brent Reservoir: vis mig: 18 Swallow, 3 Pied Wagtail, 4 Meadow Pipit, 5 Mistle Thrush, 30 Starling, 5 Chaffinch, 6 Greenfinch, 11 Goldfinch, 1 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Linnet, 3 Reed Bunting (07:00-09:00). Also 9''' Little Egret (North Marsh), House Sparrow (Main Hide), 3 Green Sandpiper, 7 Common Snipe, Common Sandpiper, Lapwing, Cetti's Warbler, Reed Bunting, Grey Wagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail, Common Gull (2CY), Greylag Goose and 20 House Martin. 2 Speckled Wood, Red Admiral, 2 Migrant Hawker (Brent Birders) *Cranford CP: 2-3 Grey Wagtail, 2 Kingfisher, Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 5 Stock Dove, 4 Mistle Thrush, Green Woodpecker, GS Woodpecker, 9 Red Admiral, 6 Small Copper (Wendy Marks) *Crayford Marshes: Gadwall, c50 Teal, 3 Wigeon, 3 Pheasant, 2 Little Grebe, 6 Little Egret, Common Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, 4 Kestrel, c30 Ringed Plover, 14 Lapwing, c20 Dunlin, Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, c80 Redshank, 2 Greenshank, 4+ Yellow-legged Gull, Kingfisher, 2 Skylark, Swallow W, 20+ Meadow Pipit, 4 '''Whinchat, 11 Stonechat, Blackcap, 6 Cetti’s Warbler, Chiffchaff, 3+ Goldcrest, 4 Jay, Rook, c200 Linnet, 2 Reed Bunting (Ian Stewart) *Crossness LNR: Hobby, 2 Peregrine, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 2 Stonechat, 146 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Grey Wagtail, Mistle Thrush, 2 Little Egret (Donna Zimmer et al) *Fishers Green (near sailing club): 12 House Martin (James Palmer) *Gallions Reach: Firecrest, Arctic Tern (KJM) *Hyde Park: 1 Firecrest nr St George Statue, 6 Chiffchaff - 2 bathing in Nell Gwynn statue, moulting scruffy Sparrowhawk over (Michael Mac) *Kingston/Richmond border Riverside (KT2 5BH): Kingfisher on opposite bank and sparrowhawk circling overhead (Phil Davies) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: f/1st w Stonechat, 4 Rook '''W, Yellow Wagtail NE, 3+ Meadow Pipit, Redwing N, Reed Bunting W, Little Egret, Nuthatch (Stuart Fisher) *New Change EC2: 2 Redwing W, Chiffchaff, '''Brambling SW (Nick Senior) *Oxleas Wood: 10 Goldfinch, Mistle Thrush, 4 Nuthatch, 8 Goldcrest, 4 Firecrest, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Jackdaw, Treecreeper, 3 Common Buzzard pair/one female, Stock Dove, female Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, male Blackcap, 3 Coal Tit (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): 5 Jay, Coal Tit, Long-tailed Tit, Goldcrest & 2 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Roding Valley Meadows Lake: Red-necked Grebe (juv) still present between 10.00 - 11.30 a.m. (Simon West) still present at 17:00, also Kingfisher, Blackcap (Barry Jones) *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 8 Redwing NW 07:37, Sparrowhawk NW 10:16 (Samuel Levy) *St James's Park: Kingfisher (two sightings), 2 Shoveler (Tom Jordan) *Staines Res: Black-necked Grebe, 5 Dunlin, 1 Goldeneye, 3 Little Stint, 15+ Ringed Plover, 5 Ruff, 1 Rock Pipit. (Jim Sweetland) *Stave Hill: Grey Heron, 14 Long-tailed Tit, 6 Goldcrest, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (John & Janet Cadera, Richard Page-Jones) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 10 Chiffchaff (one singing), 6 Buzzard (including 4 together), 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher (Dollis Brook), 4 Teal; also 3 Speckled Wood, Comma and Red Admiral (John Colmans) *Trent Park Golf Course: 2 House Martin (Robert Callf) *Victoria Park: 3 Great Crested Grebe (2 Juv 1 Ad) (JW Davies) *Wanstead Flats: m''' Whinchat', f Wheatear, 2 Stonechat, 6 Siskin, 5 Linnet, 10 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Red Kite, Common Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, 3 Swallow, 14 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 10 Teal, 3 Gadwall, 7 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 2 probable Yellow-legged Gull (Nick Croft) *West Putney, SW15: Siskin SW (R.Kaye) *Woodberry Wetlands: Water Rail - heard only, Peregrine, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, 2 Teal (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler) 'Monday 2nd October 2017' *Alexandra Park: 35+ House Martin, 2 Meadow Pipit, 10+ Chiffchaff (APOG Birders) *Barnes, Barn Elms Playing Fields: 4 '''Brambling' S, 10 Linnet S, 3 Chiffchaff. (R.Kaye) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: drake Mandarin '''on Hollow Pond, '''Firecrest, Lesser Redpoll over, 17 Pochard, 23 Gadwall, Shoveler, 8 Goldcrest, 2 Grey Wagtails over, Sparrowhawk, 3 Meadow Pipit (Stuart Fisher) *Pinner (HA5): 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 House Martin south-east, 2 Jay, Jackdaw & 2 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Ranelagh Gardens: 2 Chiffchaffs, 5 Goldcrests, 2 Siskins SW (Nick Senior) *Roding Valley Meadows Lake: juv Red-necked Grebe '''at 16:20, 26 Linnet (Barry Jones) *St James's Park: 2 Kingfisher (Frank Nugent). *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 2 Meadow Pipit S 08:37, 1 Coal Tit (Neil Batten) *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 6 Meadow Pipit (1 S 07:50, 3 SE 09:17, 2 S 10:09), 5 House Martin S 09:30, Hobby S 09:31, Common Buzzard NE 10:07, 2 Sparrowhawk mobbing Common Buzzard 12:51, Fieldfare NW 14:06. (Samuel Levy) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Clouded Yellow Scrapyard Meadow, 2 Chiffchaff (Bob Watts) *Trent Park: Barn Swallow, 6 House Martin (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger: Male Stonechat, c50 House Martin, Green Sandpiper, 3+ Siskin, 10+ Skylark (Twitter) *Wanstead Flats: 9 Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrest, 3 Meadow Pipit, Skylark, Coal Tit, 9 Teal, 5 Shoveler, 3 Gadwall, Little Grebe, Kestrel, 35+ Lesser Black-backed Gull, 7 Common Gull (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 24 Wigeon, 46 Gadwall, 18 Teal, 7 Shoveler, f Pochard, 10 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Swallow, 10 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 5 Goldcrest, Meadow Pipit (Nick Croft) *Woodford Green: Firecrest and Goldcrest 7.30am; Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, and a pair of Blackcap by 9.25am; also 4 Redwing over at 9.40am and Song Thrush at 10.15am, Chiffchaff at 11.20am and 4 House Martin drifting East at 16.17pm. (Ken Murray) '''Sunday 1st October 2017 *Alexandra Park: Yellow-browed Warbler '''still in mixed flock from middle platform adjacent to Wood Green Res 0815 (Gareth Richards), heard mid morning but no further sign, also 10+ Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, Coal Tit in flock, 7 juv Mute Swan, 3 1w Common Gull, Peregrine harassing gulls Wood Green Res, 8 Pied Wagtail playing fields (APOG Birders). 2 Hobbies over middle platform, with contact? calls. 2 Peregrines at same time with tree-top height fast 'fly-by'. 12.15 (Greg Smith et al) *Blackheath: Buzzard, 30 Swallow, 500 Starling (Ray Crouch) *Brent Reservoir: 11 Common Snipe, 4 Green Sandpiper, 5 Common Sandpiper, 40 House Martin, Bullfinch, Cetti's Warbler, Little Egret, Kingfisher, Common Gull, Water Rail, Greylag Goose. Also 9 Migrant Hawker (Brent Birders) *Crossness: 40 Lapwing, 40 Black-tailed Godwit, 50 Redshank, 140 Teal, 200 Black-headed Gull, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Little Egret, 4 Cormorant, 20 Canada Goose, Peregrine, 4 Pied Wagtail (Jon Agar) *Gunpowder Park: Stonechat (Neville Smith). *Holborn: 2 Fieldfare (resting on TV aerial before moving on) (Edward Troup) *KGV Reservoir: Goldeneye, '''Goosander, 200+ Shoveler, 5 Wigeon, 40+ Teal, Oystercatcher, Dunlin, Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 3 Swallow, 30+ Meadow Pipit, Wheatear, Stonechat, 4 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 20+ Chiffchaff, 10+ Goldcrest (Neville Smith). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 3 Chiffchaff, 4 Little Egret, 62 Teal. 1 Yellow-legged Gull ad, on River foreshore at low tide, from Small Profit Dock Gardens. (Franko J Maroevic) * Muswell Hill: vis-mig 12.30-1300: 28 House Martin W, 5 Sand Martin NW, Swallow S, 3 Meadow Pipit S, 8 Mistle Thrush SW (Matt Evans) *Purfleet: 4 Little Stint (Fraser Simpson) *Roding Valley Meadows Lake: juv Red-necked Grebe '''still at 17:20, Little Egret, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail (Barry Jones); Siskin, 2 Peregrine and 40+ House Martin over various parts of reserve (Joe Dickens) *Staines Reservoir: '''Merlin, 2''' Little Stint', 4 Pintail, Goldeneye, 2 Dunlin, 7 Ruff, 1 Sparrowhawk (Thomas Gibson) *Stratford, Olympic Park: Lesser Whitethroat (Greenway), 2 Blackcap, 18+ Chiffchaff, 30 Pied Wagtail, 6 Gadwall, 7 Little Grebe, 3 Teal, imm Sparrowhawk (Stuart Fisher) *Totteridge Valley, Belmont Farm: 11+ Chiffchaff, 72+ Starling, '''Lesser Whitethroat', 5 Greenfinch, Goldcrest, 15+ Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 2 Mistle Thrush, Treecreeper, Coal Tit, 5 Collared Dove, 2 Grey Heron, 2 Meadow Pipit, 7 Canada Geese, 2 Egyptian Geese, 10 House Martin W 12:10, 12 Goldfinch, Common Buzzard, 3 Red-legged Partridge, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 42+ Stock Dove (Samuel Levy) *Tyler's Common, Harold Wood (midday): c50 House Martins, Swallow, Goldcrest, 5 Chiffchaffs (David Callahan). *Walthamstow Marshes: Rear Paddocks: Sparrowhawk and Kestrel each mobbed by Crow, Mistle Thrush, Little Egret, 20+ Linnet flock with Starlings; Cow Field: Kestrel, Wheatear on East fence line, Stonechat, Whinchat, at 14.45 (Jan Dobbie) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Hobby, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 40+ House Martin, 15 Swallow, 16 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 4 Goldcrest, Mistle Thrush, 7 Common Gull, f Teal, 3 Gadwall, 7 Linnet (Nick Croft) *Winchmore Hill N21 garden: Goldcrest (huddled, looked exhausted) (Fran Shipp) ---- Archived News Link to previous months